


[vid] Don't Walk Away

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Don't Walk Away by Ryan Levine<br/>Subject: angst, Sam POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Don't Walk Away

Title: Don't Walk Away  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Song: Don't Walk Away by Ryan Levine  
Character/pairing: Sam &or/ Dean  
Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?p3ebe8g001evi84) 56MB, 2:51min  
Notes/Warnings: Sam's POV; how Sam tries to make up for the mistakes he feels he's made and the guilt he carries over looking for another life. Clips from seasons 1-6.  
Original LJ post: [here](http://swannee.livejournal.com/81338.html)

  
password: walkaway 


End file.
